


The Broken Side of Family

by ScarletWitch7



Series: Dangerous Times for a Witch and a Spider [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Team is a Big Family, Can be seen as Stony if you want, Deaf Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is friends, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Most Powerful Avenger is Wanda Maximoff, Non-Graphic Torture, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not a Lot of Fluff But it will be There, Panic Attacks, Peter is 15, Peter is awesome, Steve and Tony are good friends, Steve and Tony are really close, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Torture, Wanda Is Amazing, Wanda is 17, Whump, before infinity war, hurt Wanda, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Wanda and Peter have terrible luck, Steve and Tony are learning to confide in one another, and the rest of the team are just trying to help them out.





	1. Scarlet Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy it's back!

"You know, we really should check before we go anywhere that there aren't any freaking kidnappers anywhere." Peter said, trying to lighten the mood. His voice was shaky and weak, but still showed the annoyance he felt. "We have terrible luck." 

 

Wanda agreed, but everything was overwhelming her senses. There was a constant grating sound as Peter shifted, trying to escape. There was a dull hum from the systems in the building. And she could hear their kidnappers stalking towards them. She had recently developed these enhancements. Everything had become brighter, clearer, and louder over the past week. 

 

'Peter, could you stop moving?' 

 

The grating sound stopped. "Sorry." 

 

She had told Peter about her weirdly dialed up senses, and he gave her some tips. But other than him, no one knew. Wanda was confused. She had had her powers for around six years. Why had she just developed a new ability. 

 

"Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker." 

 

Wanda immediately tensed up. She kept her eyes from turning red, but kept her energy at the ready. 

 

The man had on a black suit. Wanda recognized him. "You were in Lagos." 

 

She sent the message to Peter. His eyes widened in response. 

 

"Yes, I was. You killed my boss. The world hates you." 

 

Tears formed in Wanda's eyes, but she let them fuel her anger. Energy thrummed under her skin. 

 

"The only reason they tolerate you is because the Avengers keep you in check." The man sneered menacingly. "And because you helped out poor little Peter Parker here." 

 

"SHUT UP!" Peter screamed. 

 

The man laughed. "I thought you lost your hearing." 

 

"I can read lips." Peter glared at him. 

 

The man stared back condescendingly. "You don't scare me, little spider." 

Wanda stood up, having severed her bonds. "Do I scare you?" 

 

She smirked as he turned around, shocked. 

 

"You forgot about me? I'm hurt." 

 

Peter grinned beside her. 

 

Wanda let her eyes glow red. 

 

The man's eyes widened in fear. He went to move, but never got the chance. 

 

Tendrils of scarlet power stopped him in his tracks. 

 

He tried to shout, but Wanda had already sent a pulse of energy to knock him out cold. 

 

Telekinetically breaking Peter's strong bonds, she helped him stand. He had been given more sedatives than her, probably due to the fact that Peter's powers consisted of mostly super strength. 

 

Wanda sensed the noise before she heard it. 

 

Machine gun fire.

 

Turning quickly, she attempted to block the bullets as they hurtled towards her and Peter. 

 

But she felt one hit her. 

 

Right in the chest. 

 

 

A few moments passed before the pain hit her. 

 

 

Peter screamed. 

 

 

Wanda felt her powers rise up at the sound. 

 

 

She had to protect him. 

 

 

Red burst out of her in all directions, obliterating everything except for Peter. 

 

 

Then the only color was black.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to get Wanda away from the building. But he's injured as well. 
> 
> THIS IS SUPER SHORT, BE WARNED!

The world was red. 

 

Well, not completely. Only partially. It was so bright. And it was coming from Wanda. 

 

And then it stopped. 

 

Peter felt himself scream. His throat hurt. 

 

Wanda was on the ground, a bullet hole in her chest. It was bleeding fast. 

 

Wait a second. Why was he on the ground? 

 

Peter crawled towards his friend. She was unconscious, and her breathing was increasingly shallow. 

 

Pain shot through his leg. He looked back. 

 

And immediately regretted it. His leg was broken. 

 

And he could see the bone. 

 

He passed out. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" 

 

"There was an explosion of red out in upstate New York. That's gotta be Wanda." 

 

"We have to go. Now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments for inspiration please? Thank you! You guys are seriously the best.


End file.
